


Heaven

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: As Edwin Jarvis prepares to move from this world into the next, he is granted the answer to one question.





	Heaven

It was quiet here, Edwin Jarvis thought. Pleasant and peaceful. He felt almost like he was floating, but really there was nothing around to compare himself to, so it didn't really matter. Drifting then, perhaps, not really in any direction.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The pain was gone, at least. It had been awhile.

He did wonder, however, where Ana was. She was supposed to greet him here, wasn't she? Now that he had finally followed after her, he would have thought that he would see her.

*You will see your wife soon.*

He opened his eyes and looked around. The voice seemed to come from all around him. 

“Hello?” 

There was a slight pause, and then the voice chimed in again.

*What would you like to know?*

Well, that certainly was a question. “Is there a limitation to that?”

The voice sounded almost humorous. *Only if you believe there to be one.*

He placed a finger to his chin. “I think I should like to know how Young Master Anthony's life progresses.”

*Is that what you would like to know?*

“Indeed.”

*Then watch.*

Around him, the ambient light faded and he saw scenes flicker into existence.

He saw his own funeral, and Anthony saying a few words. It was a lavish ceremony and he shook his head at the excess. He couldn't be too angry at the boy, though. After he stepped down from the podium, tears started to fall from his eyes. They were quickly wiped away when Anthony had to speak to someone, but the trails were still apparent.

The scene blurred, and Edwin found himself back in the manor home where Anthony had been living as of late. Anthony himself, was laying on the floor, bottles of alcohol scattered around him. His breathing was deep, but lines of his face scrunched themselves into unhappy expressions as he slept. 

“I do wish he wouldn't take after his father in quite this manner.” He muttered to himself.

After a moment, though it could have been longer, the door to the room opened, and Edwin saw Sir's young friend, James Rhodes, step inside. His expression darkened and he sighed before he walked over and picked Anthony up to take him to bed. 

Well, at least there was still someone to care for him now that he himself was no longer present.

The next scene showed Anthony back at work in his lab, surrounded by wiring and pieces of circuitry. He finished connecting two wires together and grinned.

“Alright, lets see if this works. JARVIS, you up?” Edwin was surprised to hear Anthony say his name, but he was even more surprised to hear his own voice respond.

“For you Sir, always.”

“Heck yeah!” Anthony pumped his fist into the air. “Alright, let's go through some preliminary testing then, shall we? Make sure everything is working like it should?”

“Indeed, Sir.”

Edwin grinned to himself. Anthony was always building something new, this must be the ultimatum of his Artificial Intelligence project that he had been so enamored with. He was both honored and slightly disturbed for his name and voice to be used for the revolutionary system.

The scenes started moving faster, showing Anthony taking over his father's company more fully, accepting awards, or more and more frequently not showing up to accept the awards, drinking and partying, and building, always building something new. Edwin sighed to himself, Anthony was still young, but if he kept at this he would never become the man he knew he could be. Still, his creations were impressive, even if his lifestyle left something to be desired. He did especially approve of the young Miss Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. She seemed to have a good handle on things and kept Anthony more or less on track.

The frames moved quickly, sometimes only images rather than whole events, until they slowed to stop at one image.

A caravan of vehicles drove down the dusty path in the midst of the desert, kicking up billowing clouds behind them. Anthony sat in one of the vehicles and chatted with the soldiers traveling with him.

As Edwin watched, the first vehicle in the convoy exploded. The next few moments were absolute chaos with explosions, debris, screaming, and too many lives lost. Anthony crawled out of the car he'd been in and hid behind a large boulder. The missile that landed next to him blasted Anthony away, and he laid bleeding on the ground until he was dragged away by the attackers.

The next few moments he watched were no less bloody. Open heart surgery in a cave, bits of shrapnel removed carefully, and the car battery keeping him alive. Edwin found himself feeling grateful to the kind Doctor taking care of Anthony when he yearned to do so.

This was horrifying. Scene after scene of torture and attempted coercion, and still Anthony held firm. He was so proud.

And soon, the suit and the escape, with the death of the doctor a sad consequence. He destroyed any trace of the place that held so much pain. 

And then he flew.

He flew and he kept flying. Improving the suit, and saving lives, making a difference to those who couldn't help themselves.

Edwin watched his Anthony come out of his refiners fire and keep moving forward and he smiled.

“I've seen enough now,” he said softly. “I'm satisfied. He's a good man, my Anthony.”

*He will change the wold.* The voice replied. *You raised a good man.*

Edwin shook his head. “He would have been that without me, but I am proud to have known him.” The images disappeared from around him and the scenery changed to a lovely and well kept garden. He could see his Ana standing along the path in the distance, waiting for him.

“Thank you, for letting me see.” He nodded and started along the path, ready to take his next steps into the hereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my 100 themes challenge! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
